


No Good Deed

by ariminiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Dark Lord - Freeform, use of mudblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Inspired by the song "No Good Deed" from the musical Wicked.





	No Good Deed

_ Where could he be? _

When Draco had left the courtyard in a panicked hurry, I knew something was wrong. His face had gone paler than normal and his hands were shaking… He had risen and then strode away quickly, without so much as a glance in my direction.

_ I should have gone after him right then… _ I thought. If I had, I wouldn’t be here now, desperately searching the halls of Hogwarts for the Slytherin Prince. My urgency grew as an unsettling feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. Something was definitely wrong.

_ Where  _ is _ he? _

My bad feelings were always eerily accurate. That meant Draco was in trouble… I knew that if I revealed my suspicions to my housemates, I would be dismissed. After all, who would trust the strange “feeling” of a mudblood Slytherin?

And that was another thing; no one had ever heard of a muggle-born being put in Slytherin before. That was why Draco and I had kept our relationship a secret. Even if I was in the right house, his pure-blood family would never approve of my heritage. And the Dark Lord… All of the Slytherins were expected to join him, but I would only ever be a dog in the eyes of his followers.

I didn’t fit in with that Golden Trio either… The boys didn’t trust me because I was Slytherin, though Hermione pitied me for being muggle-born in a situation like that. She was a little less unbearable; perhaps, even, what some might call a friend. Persistently, she would try to convince me to stay away from Draco, or to try and get him away from You-Know-Who. She had easily guessed about the relationship, the clever witch, and while she didn’t necessarily think that Draco was a great choice, she didn’t try to dissuade me.

While there was at least one person other than Draco who didn’t see me as either wicked or scum, I still felt lonely. True, Hermione and I hadn’t exactly gotten off to a great start, but I was different now. I had stopped trying to fit in with the Slytherins, I had refused the Dark Lord, despite the threats… Draco was currently trying to follow my example, but the latest task he’d been assigned was proving itself next to impossible to escape. And, if Harry and Ron were suspicious of me, they would be doubly so of Draco. I was planning to approach them about it sometime soon, preferably with Hermione present.

I continued on, muttering protection spells under my breath as if they would actually be effective from whatever distance there was between us.

“Draco, where are you?” Hurt and bleeding somewhere? Dead? Or worse?

I couldn’t even tell what spells I was using at this point. I didn’t know what I was saying, just that I was trying to protect him. The feeling grew worse.

“Merlin’s beard, Draco… If you’re dead, I’ll kill you…” I muttered, nearing the hospital wing. Then, it happened.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape quickly swept through the doors, barely allowing me a glimpse of white blond hair.

_ No… It  _ can’t _ be him, please… _

But it was.

 

At breakfast the next morning, I think the entire hall could feel my rage. I had figured out who the culprit was that landed my boyfriend in the hospital wing. The rumors were flying everywhere.

_ Harry Potter. _

How dare he? When someone is trying to change like that, how could he blatantly attack them? Apparently, no good deed goes unpunished. The mantra ran through my head repeatedly. No good deed, no act of charity… It all turns out the same way in the end.

You-Know-Who had killed my parents two summers earlier. Draco was all I had left to lose, and because of the almighty  _ Harry Potter _ , I nearly had. My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead…

Of course, then again, maybe I hadn’t really been in it to be “good”… Had I just been in it for the attention? It would explain all those do-gooders, like Harry Potter, and even Hermione. She hadn’t been looking for a friend, oh no. I was a charity case for her reputation. Poor little muggle-born Slytherin, accepted by no one except the kind and wonderful Hermione Granger. I suppose it wasn’t satisfying enough to be top of the class; she wanted to stand out in another way too.

I stormed over to the Golden Trio, my rage burning hotter than ever before. In fact, I think I saw a touch of fear in their eyes.

_ Good. _

“Potter!”

He started stammering out an explanation, but I wasn’t listening. I drew my wand.

“(Y/N), calm down, let Harry explain!” Hermione started.

“Quiet,  _ Granger _ .”

I never called her by her last name. She fell silent, her eyes wide.

“Oi, shove off!” the Weasley boy growled at me, glaring like I was something he’d scrape off the bottom of his shoe.

I knew that look well. Draco’s parents and all of the Dark Lord’s followers looked at me like that.

Collecting some composure as I noticed Snape’s warning glance from across the room, I put my wand away. But I wasn’t done, oh no. Slytherins can be dramatic when they want.

“Fine!” I shouted, partly at the Gryffindors and partly at the Slytherins. “Is this what you want? Sure, I meant well, but look what good that did!” I laughed, standing straighter. “So be it, then. Let’s just get this settled, once and for all so that everyone can agree. I’m  _ wicked _ , through and through.”

Glancing sharply at Granger, I growled, “Stay away from me. I’m done trying to be good.” I shot a look a Potter next, smirking. “I’ll tell the Dark Lord you said hi.”

And then I strode away.

 

Now, here I am. I have the skull and serpent tattoo on my forearm, just like Draco. I know he never wanted this for me, but it’s the only way to keep him safe. Potter is no better than You-Know-Who in my book.

I might regret it, but what don’t I already regret? I couldn’t even keep Daco safe from those considered to be good. There was no way we’d have ever been able to keep ourselves safe from the Dark Lord.

So now I know. There’s only one path left for me.

I solemnly swear, I’ll never do a single good deed again.


End file.
